Power over Ethernet (PoE) is a technology for providing electrical power over a wired telecommunications network from power sourcing equipment (PSE) to a powered device (PD) over a link section. In conventional PoE systems, power is delivered over the cables used by the data over a range from a few meters to about one hundred meters. When a greater distance is needed or fiber optic cables are used, power must be supplied through a local power source such as a wall outlet due to limitations with conventional PoE. Furthermore, today's PoE systems have limited power capacity, which may be inadequate for many classes of devices.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.